User talk:Animaltamer7
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Animaltamer7! Thanks for your edit to the Hydrus page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- PersonaSuperiorDeus (Talk) 10:37, February 3, 2012 Chimera Magic i was wondering if it'd be alright if one of my characters, Geryon, used this magic. he's based on http://en.wikpedia.org/wiki/Geryon, of Greek mythology and your Chimera Magic kinda fits with what i was thinking of making for him. Leengard Ustan 00:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Law Magic I deleted Law Magic. It's just Arc of Embodiment, which allows to make what you imagine-- I mean, that was even in the description. Also there's already Law, so you would of needed to change the name anyway. If you're shaky on a new magic you want to make, simply run by me or any of the other admins.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:11, May 7, 2012 (UTC) That just sounds like a variant to me. If you want to call it a variant of Arc of Embodiment then that could work. But you'd also need another name and it needs to be a Lost Magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) It's more or less the same thing, it's not unique in and of itself. You can't just make a magic that is extremely similar to a canon magic, and expect me to just give it the pass. It's pretty much the same thing, with a few tweaks. Logically, setting it as a variant is the way to go, since that is what it is. In the end, the only thing you're changing is the name and it's classification to a Lost Magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:28, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, let's go with that. Also, new name for it.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) About Template:Property Codes Sup There dude, well i'm here to say that i've already copied your property codes(because i don't know how to do it and take a grab of your codes xD). As you can see the added category of my character directs to your user profile(It happened because when i was copying your codes i forgot to delete your name on it.(but don't worry i already fixed it). So overall i'm here to say sorry for what i've done. 15:11, September 9, 2012 (UTC)